Nemesis
Nemesis was the Goddess of Divine Justice and Retribution and Hercules' first love. Nemesis was the Executioner for the Olympian Gods, dealing out justice and vengeance on those Mortals who became too proud in their ways or in some way angered the Gods. This job was Nemesis' punishment for her father siding with the Titans when Zeus revolted against them for control of Mount Olympus (YH "Herc's Nemesis"). Hera sent Nemesis to kill Iolaus for the sin of pride. Iolaus was able to defeat a Hydra and Rankor's bandits with the help of Lydia and, because he did so without arrogance, his execution was stayed (HTLJ "Pride Comes Before a Brawl"). When Salmoneus and Purces stole Hera's treasure in Orestia, the goddess sent Nemesis to kill them for the sin of greed. Nemesis killed Purces, but Hercules convinced her not to kill Salmoneus as he had been led to the treasure and was unaware that it belonged to Hera. She decided the orders of the gods would not rule her life, henceforth, intending to execute only those who deserved it (HTLJ "The Fire Down Below"). Nemesis was rendered mortal by Hera upon her refusal to kill Hercules. After that, Hera created the Enforcer to take Nemesis' place. The Enforcer was sent after Hercules and Nemesis helped him to defeat her. She then told Hercules that, though she was deeply in love with him, she needed some time alone to figure out how to be a mortal (HTLJ "The Enforcer"). With Ares, she is the mother of Evander (HTLJ "Two Men and a Baby"). Powers and Abilities As a minor goddess, Nemesis could transform into a white dove, render herself invisible, and teleport. When exacting vengeance on her mortal targets, she possessed a prescient awareness of outcomes corresponding to her interactions with them. In addition, she had superhuman dexterity, granting her perfect accuracy with a bow. Nemesis revealed to Hercules that when she was in human form she was as vulnerable as a mortal (HTLJ "The Fire Down Below"). However, Nemesis sometimes can be invincible, as Hera sent Stregna with a Hind's Blood arrow to kill her (YH "Herc's Nemesis"). Serving as Hera's archer bolstered Nemesis' skills as a warrior, evidenced by her near-impeccable aim as a mortal (HTLJ "The Enforcer"). Gallery hercules nemesis.jpg|Nemesis in YH File:Pride_brawl_05.jpg|In "Pride Comes Before a Brawl" File:Nemesis_pride_brawl.jpg|In "Pride Comes Before a Brawl" File:Pride_brawl_13.jpg|With Hercules in "Pride Comes Before a Brawl" File:Nemesis_fire_below.jpg|Appearing to Purces in "The Fire Down Below" File:Nemesis_fire_below_02.jpg|About to Fire on Salmoneus in "The Fire Down Below" Nemesis 2.jpg|Nemesis in "The Fire Down Below" File:Enforcer_01.jpg|Defying Hera in "The Enforcer" File:Enforcer_03.jpg|In "The Enforcer" File:Enforcer_05.jpg|With Hercules in "The Enforcer" File:Nemesis_enforcer.jpg|Nemesis as a Mortal in "The Enforcer" File:Enforcer_06.jpg|With Iolaus in "The Enforcer" File:Enforcer_11.jpg|Battling the Enforcer in "The Enforcer" File:Nemesis two men.jpg|Nemesis in "Two Men and a Baby" Немезида и Эвандер.png|With Evander in "Full Circle" Appearances * HTLJ: "Pride Comes Before a Brawl" * HTLJ: "The Fire Down Below" * HTLJ: "The Enforcer" * HTLJ: "Two Men and a Baby" * HTLJ: "Full Circle" * YH: "Herc's Nemesis" Background * Nemesis was played by Karen Witter, Teresa Hill, Kimberley Joseph and Charmaine Guest. Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Mortals Category:Mothers Category:Olympians